Ginger Pop and Cuddles
by Yhoretta
Summary: A night at the pub among the U.N.I.T lads take a strange twist as a few of them spike the Doctor's Ginger Pop! Sarah Jane knows that he needs to sleep it off, but with a very drunk Doctor; cuddles ensue! (4/Sarah Jane)


_**A/N: This fic was inspired by (but not entirely based on) Spydurwebb's "A Quiet Interlude." :D  
**_

* * *

"The Doctor's been acting awfully strange since we arrived," noted Sarah Jane, bobbing lightly to the pulsating music of the room. Sergeant Benton-still in uniform-stood beside her awkwardly on the undersized dance floor. It was one of those nights where the soldiers from U.N.I.T had all decided to take a little break after work and hang about at the local pub, with Sarah Jane convincing the Doctor to come. John Benton opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but shut it at a hasty glance from one of the other men.

"What? What is it?" asked Sarah.

"Well…" Benton's gaze shifted guiltily. "A few of the lads and I decided to spike the Doctor's Ginger Pop, as a laugh."

"I thought he was just sulking! Besides, the Doctor told me that his body could regulate the alcohol so that he couldn't get drunk, or something of the sort."

" 'spose we caught him off guard."

On the other side of the pub, the Doctor hung halfway over the bar top, clutching his Ginger Pop like it was made of gold. He giggled happily at something that clearly wasn't there and flopped backwards onto the floor. Sarah Jane rushed over to him and took his face in her small hands.

"I only had a few bottles of Ginger Pop, Sarah!" moaned the Doctor incredulously. "Honest."

"I know, come on." Sarah Jane helped the groggy Time Lord to his unstable feet. "We're going back to the TARDIS so you can sleep it off." They had silence for a little while, walking through the bitterly cold night. The Doctor noticed Sarah shivering through his haze and attempted to take off his jacket for her, but ended up tangled inside it like a patient in a straitjacket. Sarah Jane laughed.

"Issss not f-funny," slurred the Doctor, leaning a bit more weight onto his friend.

"Yes it is, now you'll have to stand up on your own for just a second so I can open the doors." Sarah reached into his pocket and produced the TARDIS key, letting them into the blue box. Of course, the Doctor had fallen down again and Sarah Jane had to practically carry his large form to the nearest bedroom: Sarah's. The Doctor finally managed to shed his jacket and scarf, allowing Sarah Jane to push him onto the bed. Sneakily, the Doctor took hold of her arm and pulled her down with him so that her body landed on top of his.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping," replied the Doctor, cuddling her close like a teddy bear. He rolled over so that they were both on their sides. Sarah Jane started playing with familiar hands that always seemed to be in hers. She knew those hands so very well, because she knew_ the Doctor_ so very well. It was always a comfort if his hands were there, holding hers. Again, Sarah Jane was forced to think to a time when his hands _wouldn't_ come to hold her. She'd be reaching out, into the shadows, but no one would come.

"Saaaarah," mumbled the Doctor.

"Yes?"

"You're talking to yourself."

"Oh, sorry, I hadn't realised. Just thinking out loud. I probably developed the habit from you!"

The Doctor said something inaudible into her hair and began toying with the strands absently, pulling his hand out of her grip to do so.

"You're supposed to be getting some sleep, mister," scolded Sarah Jane.

"You were the one talking. I just wanted to join the conversation. "

The lights suddenly flickered off, as if the TARDIS was teaming up with Sarah to get the Doctor some sleep.

"Alright, alright." He pulled Sarah Jane closer and rested his head on her neck, using her as both a teddy bear and a pillow. The human sighed happily and reached for the blanket folded up at the edge, which was originally to have been put over the Doctor. She jerked it over his body and let it fall onto hers so that they were both covered.

"Goodnight Doctor. You probably won't remember any of this when you're sober in the morning," whispered Sarah. "But I'm glad to have it."

"As am I," said the Doctor with sudden clarity, his blue eyes opening abruptly. "Please, remind me if I forget. I don't _want_ to forget." He snuggled back into the curves of his Sarah Jane.

She closed her own eyes, "I promise."


End file.
